Imprimación
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Que ocurrió cuando Jacob se imprimó de Renesmee? Lo que no se ve en el libro. ... .Ya se que el sumario es malo, pero leedla, es cortita y no os costará nada. gracias!


**Disclaimer: los personaje no me pertenecen, la trama de éste relato si.**

_**Las letras en cursiva son conversaciones entre los personajes cuando están en forma de lobo.**_

**Las palabras entre "comillas" son los pensamientos.**

**La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Seth Clearwater.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Jacob entró en fase y se marchó corriendo atravesando el bosque.

_- Seth, deja de seguirme._

_- Jacob, solo quiero que hablemos._

Jacob pareció frenar el paso, pero aun así no dejó de correr, haciendo que yo tuviera que acelerar el paso.

Me pasé cerca de veinte minutos corriendo detrás de él, hasta que ya me cansé de seguir haciendo el panoli, suplicándole que se detuviera. Me escondí detrás de un árbol, volví a mi forma humana y me vestí.

Decidí volver hacia la casa de los Cullen. Si Jacob no me contaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward lo haría. "Al menos eso espero".

Me tomé el camino de vuelta a Forks con calma, a paso tranquilo, no tenía prisa y necesitaba pensar.

- Seth – dijo de repente una voz a mis espaldas. No me molesté en darme la vuelta, sabía muy bien quien era. La persona a la que había estado siguiendo cerca de media hora.

- Déjame Jacob. Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie. – dije sin poder evitar sonar borde. "Aquí cada uno habla cuando le da la gana".

- Seth, perdona.

- No hay nada que perdonar, es solo que me preocupas y, de repente, te fugas. No entiendo nada.

- Ni yo Seth, ni yo. Es todo muy extraño.

Me di la vuelta y me encaré con Jacob, que parecía agotado.

- Estás bien? – pregunté poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba temblando.

- Van a matarme. – dijo en un susurro.

- Quienes?

- Los Cullen. – dijo aun sin alzar la voz. Parecía que incluso le costaba hablar. - Me he imprimado.

- Que?! – exclamé, pero me arrepentí al instante y tuve que morderme la lengua para no empezar a avasallarle a preguntas. – quieres hablar sobre ello?

- No me preguntas de quien me he imprimado? – parecía sorprendido. Ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- No soy una maruja, Jacob. Cuando quieras hablar sobre el tema, estaré ahí para escucharte. – Dije alejándome un par de pasos - estaré en casa.

Me volví de nuevo y me adentré en el bosque, hacia mi casa, donde seguramente estaría Leah.

Llegué a casa en apenas quince minutos. No había nadie allí. Me fui al jardín que había en la parte trasera de mi casa y me tumbé en una hamaca que había colgada de dos árboles.

"Algo extraño pasa. Jake ha imprimado de alguien pero, de quien? Ha conseguido bloquearme mientras estábamos en fase. No puede ser ninguna de las Cullen, ni Leah… joder!"

- Joder! – me levanté de golpe de la hamaca y salí corriendo, con la intención de ir hacia la casa de los Cullen. Tal vez me encontrara allí a Jacob. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, seguro que estaría allí. Pero no me dio tiempo a llegar. – Jacob, que haces aquí?

Jacob estaba en la puerta de casa, llamando con ansiedad. Ni siquiera había oído los golpes.

- Seth, me acompañas a ir a la casa de los Cullen?

- Claro, ahora iba a ir hacia allí.

- Vamos.

Jake y yo fuimos hacia la casa a pie, hablando.

- Seth, es la hija de Bella.

- La pequeña Renesmee?

- En cuanto la vi, no pude apartar mis ojos de ella. Era… era como… no se, fue una sensación extraña. Me duele no estar a su lado en estos momentos, necesito verla.

- De acuerdo.

Jacob y yo corrimos hacia la casa de los Cullen, aun con forma humana y nos detuvimos en la puerta. Jacob parecía indeciso, asustado.

- Jacob, yo no se nada sobre la imprimación pero… creo que los Cullen van a aceptar lo que ocurre, siempre y cuando sepas explicarte bien.

- Explicarme bien? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Si, ya sabes, que no crean que eres un pervertido.

- Ya.

Ambos nos volvimos, encarándonos hacia la puerta, pero ésta se abrió antes de que pudiéramos hacer el intento de abrirla.

- Pasad – dijo Esme, dejando la puerta abierta para que pudiéramos pasar.

- Jacob entró primero y yo me quedé atrás, observando la escena que se mostraba ante mis ojos.

Jake se acercó a Rosalie, la vampiresa rubia, que tenía al precioso bebé en brazos. Rosalie se acercó y puso a la pequeña en los brazos de mi amigo.

- Hola Nessie… - dijo al bebé, que había puesto su pequeña y blanca manita en el rostro de Jacob.

Sonreí.

- Has dicho Nessie? – pregunté echando a reír.

- Es que con ese nombre tan largo que le ha puesto Bella…

- Va a matarte.

- No me importa. Esa va a ser la única manera de que me aleje de éste pequeño ángel.

El bebé comenzó a reír.

Me fijé en que Edward también estaba allí, mirando a Jake con los puños apretados. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Estás bien?

- No lo se. Jacob acaba de enamorarse de mi pequeña. Crees que debería matarle? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- No, eso le causaría dolor a Renesmee, y es lo último que queremos, no?

- Cierto. – Edward me sonrió y se acercó a la escalera que subía a los dormitorios. – vamos?

Todos los Cullen, excepto Rosalie, subieron por las escaleras. Rosalie y yo nos acercamos a Jacob, que acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia soltó un bufido y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Lo que nos faltaba. – murmuró para si misma. Parecía estar aceptando la situación.

Miré a Jake y sonreí. Al fin parecía haber encontrado un razón para seguir adelante. Para seguir viviendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, chicas, espero que no os haya desagradado la historia, por no decir que espero que os haya gustado. Os ha gustado? Jejeje. Bueno, ya dejo de ser pesada.**

**En resumen, espero que la historia os haya gustado. Si queréis, podéis dejarme algún revew, aunque sea en blanco, me gustaría saber cuanta gente ha leído el shot.**

**Nos leemos!!**


End file.
